


Fictober

by marichatforlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angel/Demon Relationship, Cute, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fun, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Happy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage, Not My Fault, One Shot Collection, Please Don't Hate Me, Sorry Not Sorry, can be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatforlife/pseuds/marichatforlife
Summary: Prompts that is for fictober. That is it. Some are going to be short & some are going to be long. But anything is better than school work.





	1. Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for the day will always be the title if you want to know what the prompts are. Plus I just wanted to let you know these are all one shots. And some charters will be mentioned but not fully in the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot collection for fictober. Some chapters are short and some are long. Hope you enjoy. If you want to know the prompt for the day I named the chapter titles the prompt to make it easier. Heads up tags might change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing in the leaves.

_Leaves_.  Leaves were everywhere. I mean they just kept falling off the trees and onto Harry’s and Draco’s yard. Harry loved the leaves. He knows it makes him sound like a child but he loves jumping into piles of leaves and feeling like a child. Draco on the other hand doesn’t like them as much as his husband. He didn’t like them falling off & going in his neat yard well his and Harry’s yard. 1 year they have been married. How times go by fast. The best year of Draco’s life. Sure there was ups and downs but he loved Harry with all of his heart and he just know that Harry felt the same. 

“Harry dear, can you rake up all the leaves please.” Draco asks Harry. Harry is currently sipping his hot cocoa on the porch. 

“Yes darling” Harry called back and with a flick of his wrist the leaves made a pile. To be honest the only reason he agreed was so that he can jump in the leaves. He sets down his hot cocoa on a coffee table and ran to the pile of leaves. He stopped looked back at the door to see if Draco was there. Which he wasn’t and jumped in the pile of leaves. 

“Draco, come here” Harry yells and beckons his husband to come there. 

“Coming Love” Draco calls from the house. He comes outside to not see Harry anywhere in sight. He walks out further and further. Harry jumps out scaring him While throwing a pile of leaves at him and screamed “boo!”. 

“Did I scare you love” Harry asked. 

“I’m going to get you back for this Potter” that being said Draco stopped down picking out some leaves from the pile and threw it at Harry. 

“So it is a war you want it is war you will get” 

They stay there outside for an hour just throwing leaves at each other and they love their “friendly” competition. Eventually they have ran out of breath and collapsed to the ground with leaves everywhere. In their hair stuck to their shirts and pants. 

“I think it is safe to say that I won” Harry said when Draco crawled towards him and laying by his side.

“As if I clearly won” Draco said getting closer to Harry. 

“Yeah sure you did” Harry said sarcastically. 

“Don’t even with that” he leaned over and pressed a kiss on Harry’s cheek. And with that he jumped to his feet pulled out his wand and made all the leaves go back in their pile. “I am going to go make some dinner” 

“Okay love” Harry stands up too. He grabbed Draco by his waist and pulled him close. He gave him a gentle kiss. Harry pulled away and held Draco’s hand. They went inside together and they made their dinner. 

They had a great day together and there’s no doubt about it all because of the leaves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!


	2. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night &cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one but I hope you like it!

It was there weakly movie night and today they are going to watch “Hocus Pocus” . Some muggle movie that Harry wanted to watch because Hermione recommend it. Weird for her to recommend movies because she is mostly reading all the time and consumed by her work. Must have been Ron. Harry walks in the living room and sets two bowls on the coffee table. One full of popcorn and the other full with candy that is Draco’s favorite and that is why Harry has bought it. He went out of the room to get a their blanket. Not the small one the big one that can fit at least three to four average size people. Harry had used an enlargement spell so they wouldn’t have to use separate blankets. Draco loves that blanket. It is the best one they own. Harry comes back into the room with the folded blanket in his hands. He grabs his wand and levitates it there so he can snuggle with Draco and get the perfect position to lay for the movie. Once he is satisfied with the position he grabs his wand and floats the blanket back to earth and it lands on them perfectly. Harry push play and the movie begins. By the end of the movie they are asleep and stay there for the rest of the night. 


	3. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go on a walk.

Harry loves the dark and the night sky. Especially the moon he doesn’t know why but he’s drawn to it. Draco likes the dark to I guess. He just mostly sleeps in it. Harry has decided that he wanted to go on a walk in the moonlight. 

“Hey love, do you wanna go on a walk in the moonlight?” Harry asked from across the house. 

“Right now when it is dark” Draco said. 

“Yeah like right now.” Harry replied. 

“Okay but it is cold so let me get a jacket.” Draco says. 

“That is a good idea” Harry says.They both go upstairs to their room to get a jacket. Harry puts on his leather one that his godfather Sirius gave to him for his birthday. He saw Draco getting his big coat on plus a scarf around his neck. 

“Is that really necessary?” Harry asked. 

“Absolutely. You know I hate being cold” Draco said. It’s true he knows that Draco hates being cold. Plus it gives him a even more excuse to cuddle him. 

“Okay if you say so” Harry rolls his eyes but deep down harry knows that he is right so he grabs his scarf and they head outside. Harry opens the door and holds it open for Draco.

“Where are we walking too?” Draco says after a while if silence. 

“Well I didn’t know that I had to pick somewhere to go I just wanted to go on a walk.” Harry said. 

“Oh” Draco didn’t have words but got it and they just kept walking under the moonlight. Until Harry stops. 

“Is something the matter?” Draco says. 

“Just looking at the moon. I wonder how Remus is doing.” Harry said. 

“I bet he is doing fine after all he has Sirius.” Draco says back. 

“You right” Harry said still looking at the moon. “The moon is pretty tonight don’t you think.” 

“Yeah it sure is” Draco says now looking at the moon. They stay there for a moment longer standing together. “Should we head back now?” Draco said. 

“I suppose it is getting late plus I do have work tomorrow.” Harry said. They turned around to head back to their home. Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and held it for the rest of their walk no wanting to let go. When they got to their house Harry looks at the moon one last time. The white planet that is so close but yet so far away gave off this amazing light. What a wonder. He turned around and went inside to make him some tea for him and his Draco. 


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It could never work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took along time to come up with. This chapter is short. It is also sad.

_Fire_.  That is what Draco always felt like. He felt like he was fire burning everything and everyone he meets or touch’s. He can’t help it if he destroys things cause that is what fire does. 

_Water_.  That was what everyone thought that Harry was. Everyone needs water to survive. He was loved by everyone and everything he meets. Helping them in one way or another. 

It was a complicated relationship. One that would never work.  _ Water kills fire.  _ Everyone know that but he doesn’t want it to be true. 

Even if they wanted to be together cause god they really did it would never work out. They would always hurt each other. They were drawn to each other but fate was pulling them apart like it always did. No matter how hard they might try it would never work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the next chapter will be happier I think.


	5. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco steals Harry’s sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are so fun to make

“Draco darling, do you know where my sweater is” Harry called out from their bedroom. 

“Yes I do darling” Draco said. Of course he knew where it was. He was wearing it. It was Draco’s favorite. It was a big light blue hoodie that had some quidditch team that Harry likes. But he does it care it just is a reminder if Harry love for him. 

“Well where is it?” Harry said coming down the stairs.

“I am wearing it for now” Draco said.It’s true he will have to change into his normal clothes. 

“Okay darling” Harry said as he slipped into the kitchen and stood next to him. He brought him into a cuddle while Draco was sipping his coffee.

“I love you” Harry said as he pressed a kiss on Draco’s temple. 

“You do”Draco said. “Then I love you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this mini series!!! <3


	6. Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn’t know the meaning of the word until now. So if I used it wrong don’t hate me.

It was a tranquil night at the Malfoy-Potter household. There was not a single noise. Draco was reading a book on the couch and Harry was cuddled close to Draco just in his embrace. That was a typical night there. Draco set down his book and cuddles Harry back. They say there for awhile. Just cuddling each other. Draco got up made some tea for both him and Harry. Cream and one lump of sugar for him. Two lumps of sugar for Harry. That is how they liked it. He carried the two mugs and Harry takes his from Draco. The cuddle back up and sip their tea. That was a normal night at the Malfoy-Potter household. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Stars/Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I hope you like it.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.” Harry said. Him and Draco are on on a date star gazing. He thought it would be a good idea cause Draco loves the stars. 

“They sure are” Draco said. He couldn’t help but like the stars. The pitch black background and little white lights that take up the sky. They went to this place in a field far away from everyone, far away from the noise and far away from distractions. They have planned this date for a while but never had the time to do it. They were laying close together with their hands holding tight and Draco pointing out the stars that he knows. Harry didn’t might he likes it when Draco lit up about something. It makes him love Draco even more. A couple of hours went by but it felt like minutes. They eventually went back to their home to get a good night sleep. But they had a fun time looking at the starry night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you like it thanks it means a lot to me! <3


	8. Warm mugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter.

It was a typical morning and Harry was running late as usual. You think when he got older the problem would go way. He was going to be late for his job. He was an Auror. How can he sleep in? He got his robes on and ran downstairs. 

“Morning” Draco said. 

“Morning love” Harry said

“Are you late again?” 

“I’m going to be if I don’t go now.” 

“I made you a toast and a cop of coffee” 

“Really? Thank you so much love”

Harry stopped and gave Draco a quick kiss on his cheek. Draco was always up before him. He was a Healer and liked to be early and liked his appearance to be perfect. Harry had just went into the auror office and barley made it on time. He had brought his toast and his coffee. The mug was still warm. He would have to thank Draco again for it because god he loved that man so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it please leave comments or suggestions. That can be helpful and if you like it go ahead and give it kudos. That’s so much for reading!! <3


	9. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they already use magic but the prompt is magic so... Magic.

_ Magic _ . Magic was everywhere. After all they did live in the wizard if world. Harry didn’t mind magic. Sure it helped him with things and sure he liked it but he sometimes get sick of it. Draco loves his magic he couldn’t go a day without using it. It made him feel special in a way knowing that muggles can’t use it. He likes the flick of the wrist and the gracefulness of his wand. They lived like this. Draco would do all the magic mostly. Harry liked it that way and so did Draco. 

“Draco” 

“Yes Harry” 

“I love you” 

“I love you too love” 

This was another kind of magic. Not the magic you can see but the magic in their hearts. The one that you can only feel with your one true love. Harry felt his heart flutter. No matter how many times he said that it always made his heart melt and love him even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed this one


	10. Forrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a picnic. Hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than I thought it was going to be so...

Walking. Walking. And Walking. 

“Harry are we almost there” Draco whined. 

“Yes darling, just a little bit further.” Harry replies. He was walking in front of Draco and thought it would be a fun thing to go on a picnic. In the Forrest. 

“Ugh. I want to be there now.” Draco said. 

“Well do you see that big tall tree up ahead love?” Harry asked. 

“Yes darling but what does that have to do with anything” Draco said back. 

“Well that is why I am taking you. The whole point of this walk.” Harry said. They walked to the tree. 

“About time we stopped” Draco said. Harry pulled out of his wand and set down the basket that he carried. He did a spell to set everything up. There was all sorts of food. Draco took a seat and Harry took a seat right across from him. They started to eat.

“Why did you bring me out here darling?” Draco said after a while. 

“Well love that is a surprise that will have to wait” Harry said. 

“Harry you know that I don’t like surprises” Draco said. Harry knew that but he would make an acceptance for this. 

“Just wait and see love” Harry said. They finished it and Harry was stalling. He knew that Draco would like it but he just needed the courage. 

“Okay Harry what is the surprise that you have for me” Draco said. 

“Follow me love” Harry said motioning to come and follow him. They went behind the tree and Harry stopped. He pulled out his wand and waved it by he tree. A heart with the initials DM + HP in it. Draco felt the heat rising to his face. Harry smiles at his work and turned to Draco. 

“Hope you like it love” Harry said. 

“Of course I love it you did it for me. For us.” Draco said. Harry smiles his famous smile at him. 

“Let’s go love” Harry said. 

“Yeah it is getting late” Draco agreed. They Disapparate back to their home instead of walking. 

“I love you” 

“I love you too love” 

They kissed a gentle kiss and broke apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.<3  
Please like if you liked it :)


	11. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon/Angel AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wings. I didn’t know what to do so this took a while. So don’t hate in it.

_ White wings _ . White angel wings those are Harry’s wings. He was an angel. He had a heart filled with love and protected the people of the world. 

_ Black wings _ . Black wings are what Draco had. He was a demon. Made to tempt this world and lead them astray. He felt no love in his life. Until he meet Harry. He meet Harry when he was trying to get a kid to da a potion. He took a liking to Harry because he was different from all of the other angels. He started seeing Harry all the time. In a good way of course.  What was this feeling.  He had never felt his way before. He was feeling love. Not just any love but true love. _Why did fate have to be so cruel. _

Harry felt like he was seeing Draco everyday. Draco sometimes wouldn’t be doing anything he just was there. Harry didn’t really like him at first. I mean demons and angels don’t really get along. Do they? Well they started talking even though it was against the rules. They took their little friendship a secret. No one knew about them meeting and it will stay that way. Soon Harry felt himself falling for Draco. I mean how could he not. The blonde hair the pale skin he found it so irresistible. He could help it. He loved that man so much but knew it was never going to happen. 

Harry and Draco has been spending a lot of their time together now. And something weird has been happening to Draco. His feathers on his wings they were starting to turn white. That should be impossible and Draco is kinda of worried about what others would say. So he kept something over his wings do the others wouldn’t see it. He would have to tell Harry. 

“Harry something weird is happening to me” 

“What is it Draco” 

“My wings” he showed Harry his wings. 

“I don’t know what this means” 

“Neither do I”  _tell him how you feel now Draco it will make you feel better and he might feel the same way. You never know unless you tell him how you feel.  _Draco was trying to get the nerve to tell him how he feels cause he thinks that this is the right time. “Harry there is something else I need to tell you” he looked down avoiding eye contact. 

“What is it?” 

“I.... like.... you” Draco said “like a lot more than a friend and I understand if you don’t feel the same way and I totally get if you aren’t into...” he was cut off by Harry kissing him on the lips. 

“Draco” he said once he pulled away. “I love you too.” That did it Draco’s heart was full of love and happiness he finally found someone that loves him for who he was. His wings only got brighter. His wings were white now he was now an angel he could be with the love of his life. 

“I love you Harry. Like so much.” Draco said. 

“I know love and I waited for this moment for a long time” 

“I have too darling” Draco put his head on Harry’s shoulder and rested it there. They watched the sun fade away before going their spread ways. 

Harry loves him and he loved Harry.


	12. Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They carve pumpkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to make and it reminds me of something that I would do if I hate the guts to do it.

Draco and Harry are picking pumpkins. They are going to carve them for a date. Harry heard that when you carve faves in the pumpkins it chases away evil spirits. He knew a charm that would do that but the spell was too complex for him. 

“This one” Harry said as he picked up a orange, round pumpkin. “I like this one.” 

“That is what you said about the last one” Draco said. 

“I can’t help it they are beautiful.” Harry said. 

“And I am not” Draco said pretending to be hurt. 

“I never said that and besides I already picked you.” Harry said 

“Touché darling” Draco said he was flustered and he was always blushing because of Harry. He couldn’t help it he loved him. “I like this one” it was a white pumpkin that was perfect. The contrast of the dark steam and the snow white like pumpkin. It was like him in a way. He liked it and so he was getting. They bought their pumpkins and went on their way. Draco didn’t know what he was doing. He was new to the muggle world and Harry insisted living in it. So he gave in and to live here. His mother was happy for him and his father wasn’t. He said all sorts of things that he wish he hadn’t. But he would be fine as long as Harry was by his side. 

“How do I do this?” Draco asked. 

“Well I’m not sure how but I think you cut into the top and take out all the seeds.” Harry said. 

“Oh heck no I’m not going to run this good pumpkin for an ‘experiment’” Draco says. 

“Fine” Harry shrugs and nods to him. Draco conquers up a pumpkin and is satisfied with his work.He begins with the simple stuff and Harry is already hacking his way through the pumpkin. Draco takes his time using his wand to do everything for him and loves to be in Harry’s company. 

“There I think I’m done” Harry said. His pumpkin had two triangles for his eyes, a triangle for his nose, and a half circle for his mouth. It was a simple one but he liked it. 

“I’m done too darling.” Draco said. It had his and Harry’s initials with a heart around it. 

“It is lovely, love just like you.” Harry said. 

Draco blushes “thanks darling I love yours too.” Draco says. They look at the pumpkins and smile. They kissed a nice kiss that wasn’t needy but what was need. 

“I love you” Draco said. 

“I love you too” Harry said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it and please like I’d you did like it!!! <3


	13. Reptiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry brings home a snake and Draco doesn’t like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They chapter took awhile. And it was fun/hard making it.

“A snake” Draco said. “You got a freaking snake” 

“Yes, love I did” Harry replies.

“Why?” Draco asks.

“Well I wanted a pet so I went to the pet store and found this cutie” Harry said.

“Hey” Draco said hurt. “I’m cuter than it.” 

“I know” Harry says. “But she is also cute.” Draco was annoyed by this. Draco would never admit that he doesn’t really like snakes. He knows that is ridiculous but he hates the scales and the slithering motions. 

“Get rid of it” Draco says. 

“No I want to keep it” Harry argues. 

“I don’t want that thing in my house” Draco argues back. 

“She” Harry corrects “and our house and why does she bug you so much” 

“I don’t like snakes and that thing is a snake” Draco says. “I hate it”

“I never knew that you felt this way. But I thought you would like it because you are a Slytherin.” Harry said. 

“Just because I am a Slytherin doesn’t mean I like freaking snakes.” Draco says and with that he walks out of the house and dissipates. He couldn’t stand it. Harry can be such a prat. But he loves him he just had to be alone for a while. 

_ A few hours later.  _

Draco comes through the door.  _ Drunk _ . 

“Where have you been?” Harry says concerned. 

“I went out for some drinks with pans” Draco says. “She took me home” 

“Well I will have to thank her for that. Is that all Draco?” Harry asks. 

“Well I did complain a lot to her plus I think I cried don’t really remember everything is blurring” Draco said and that being said he collapsed to the floor. 

“You poor thing” Harry says. “Let’s take you up to bed” he kissed is forehead and carried him to their bed and set him down carefully. 

“Harry” Draco said slow and not sure. 

“Yes, love” Harry said coming closer by his side. 

“I love you” Draco said. Then fell asleep. 

“I love you too love” Harry said and he kissed his lips softly so that Draco wouldn’t wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. <3


	14. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco study and Harry helps!!  
Healer Draco!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to make!! I hope you like it!!

Studying. Draco hates studying. But who didn’t hate studying? But Draco has to study he wanted to be a healer and healers have to know a lot of stuff. 

“Love it is eleven o’clock what are you still doing up?” Harry said wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

“I am studying. If you want to know I have a big test that determines if I get my permit.” Draco said yawning. 

“Well if you don’t get good sleep tonight you might fail that test.” Harry said concerned. 

“Well I need to study.” Draco said. 

“Okay fine. I will help you then.” Harry’s gives in. 

“Thank you, darling” Draco says with a whisper. 

Harry disappears to go get some food. Draco turns to the page that he needs to study and Harry slips in the seat next to him with baby carrots and ranch. One of his favorites. They sat there and Harry helped him remember all that he needs to know. 

“Thanks Harry”

“No problem, love” Harry planted a kiss on Draco’s lips. “I think it is tome to go to bed now. Don’t you think?” 

“Yes I do think it is time” Draco says. They had up to bed together and cuddle. It was a good sleep for both of them that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Draco did pass that test and came home happy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!<3


	15. Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco runs away and Harry helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when the war did happen heads up.

“Here” Harry said as he shoves a pair of pajamas in Draco’s face. 

“Thanks” he said looking at the blue shirt and grey sweats. Draco was covered in rain and Harry made him stay the night with him. He insisted that he should. Draco was running away from life right now. But why would Potter be so nice to him. “What are you playing at Potter?” 

“Nothing can’t I just help?” Harry said. 

“Well yes but why me? You and I don’t have that great of a history. You hate me and... and ... I was a death eater.” Draco said.

“Well yes I know but you aren’t anymore and I think that everyone should get a second chance even if that is you malfoy” Harry said. 

“Thanks Potter you aren’t that bad” Draco said. He likes that Potter was willing to give him a second chance. A second chance that most people don’t give him that often. 

“Anytime Draco” Harry said. His name sounded better when it came from Harry he didn’t know why but he started to think that this wasn’t such a bad thing after all. “Here you can sleep on my bed and I can sleep in the couch.” 

“No you have some to much for me already I can sleep on the couch.” Draco said. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asks. 

“Positive” Draco said. He sat on the couch and Harry was off to go to bed. 

“Night Draco” Harry has said. 

“Night Harry” Draco said and he saw a smile on Harry’s face before he went up the stairs. He slept on the couch and all felt right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked his chapter. <3


	16. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auror Draco! Auror Harry! Partners! Secret relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun making!!

_ What was this object. What happened to it. Was it spelled or did it just do this _ _._ Harry thought as he was looking a floating orb. The color was a light green.

“What happened?” Draco said. Draco was Harry’s auror partner. 

“I don’t know” Harry says in defeat. 

“Is it cursed or enchanted?” Draco said. 

“I think it is enchanted” Harry said. “It would be a darker color if it was cursed” 

“That’s right I forgot about that” Draco said. “What is it doing though?”

“I don’t know but something must have happened if we are here” Harry said. 

“Well this isn’t illegal because wizards can enchant stuff if they want. I bet it was for a child if anything.” 

“You are most likely right love.” 

“Harry what did I say about keeping our relationship a secret.” 

“I don’t understand why we have to do that love I mean malfoy” 

“It is not very professional of us to have what we have going on with us.” 

I just don’t understand why I have to fake what we have.” 

“Let’s talk about this later at my place. Okay.”

“Okay fine. You are most likely right like you always are.” 

“Now that’s settled let’s work in this case.” 

They spent hours working on it but finally they concluded that the father was trying to enchant an necklace for his baby.And it went wrong causing him to go temporarily insane and made the necklace an orb. It wasn’t the weirdest thing that had happened that they have solved. Draco was the first to go he had to do something important before he went home. He went to go get some potions ingredients because he loves making potions it makes his head calm down. He got what he needed and headed home. Harry just barely left the office and he dissipates into malfoy’s home. 

“Harry about time you show up” Draco said putting the ingredients into a cupboard. 

“I know work held me up a little bit.” 

“Well that sucks if it helps I just got here” 

“That helps a little I guess” Harry shrugs. He walks over to Draco and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“That was a tuff case” Draco said. 

“Yeah but we got it covered” Harry says confident. 

“Well like no duh. We are the dream team.” Draco said happily. He turned around to kiss Harry in the lips. He leaned forward to be meet there by Harry. Their lips were inches from each other. Harry pulled him in so their lips touched softly and then Harry pulled away. It was too good to last. Harry reared his forehead in Draco’s and they started like that for awhile. Today was a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! <3


	17. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry proposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to make than I thought.

Harry was going to do it. It had to be today. He planned this day for a while month now. He can’t back down. Harry is going to propose to the love of his life, Draco Malfoy. Sure he could be a prat sometimes but he loved him and that is all that mattered to him. He didn’t know what to expect when it came from Draco but he just knew that Draco loved him back. Hopefully. This is his plan. Take Draco on a fancy dinner date then take him for a walk then propose to him. But so far nothing has happened. He is just going to pick up Draco. 

“Hey love” Harry says as he walks into Draco’s apartment.

“Harry your here. You are early for once” Draco said sarcastically. 

“You got me there” Harry said he could feel his cheeks getting redder by the moment. “Shall we go love?” 

“Yes I think we should.” Draco said. “Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise love you know that” Harry said. 

“I know but I thought you would tell me” he pouted. 

“Well you will know when we get there” Harry said. “Now come here so we can go.” Draco walked over to Harry and put his arms around him. They dissipates into the outside of the restaurant. 

“The restaurant where we had our first date” Draco said. 

“I thought that you might like it.It seemed like forever since we have gone to this place.” Harry said. 

“I know right.” Draco said and they walked in the restaurant. They had a good dinner and they liked it. They walked out and went back to Draco’s place. 

“Can we take a walk?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah sure.” Draco said. They walked to the park and harry had already set up lights and it looked like it was straight out of a fairytale. Harry stopped right in the middle. Got down one knee and asked. 

“Draco Malfoy, will you make me the happiest wizard on earth and marry me?” Harry asked. 

“Are you serious?” Draco said. “Of course I will marry you.” Draco bent down and kissed Harry. “I love you”

“I love you too Draco”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!<3


	18. A bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walk on a bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting is love lock bridge in Paris France. And I know that they don’t put locks on the bridge anymore it is just fanfic.

Harry and Draco walked to the center of love lock bridge in Paris. The romantic place on earth. No wonder why Draco wanted to go there for their honeymoon. 

“Here” Draco said. 

“Okay love.” Harry pulled out the lock that Draco wanted to put on the bridge to represent their love. “Here you go” Harry handed Draco the lock. 

“Thanks darling.” Draco said and then locked their lock in place. Draco stared at it a little longer with a slight smile on his face. Then grabs Harry’s hand and they start walking again.

“I love you Harry” 

“I love you too, love” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!! <3


	19. Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco loves to swing on the swing set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but I love it.

“Higher Harry” Draco said. 

“Higher but you are already going so high.” Harry said as he pushed Draco further in to the sky. Draco loves to swing in the swing set. I made him feel like a child and Draco didn’t really get a good childhood. 

“Yeah” Draco squeals. “Again again” he says once the swing stops. 

“Okay one last time cause we have to be getting home” Harry says.

“Fine” Draco says. They stayed their for a while before heading home. Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and if you have made it this far thank you for reading it means a lot to me!! <3


	20. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already did a movie night but I had too …

Movie night. What a wonderful day. Harry has been looking forward to this moment when Draco would cuddle to his embrace. They would watch a horror film any really. As long as it is scary enough for Draco to jump into his arms. But Harry was tired. He had a bad day at his work. How could he enjoy himself when he didn’t feel that good. 

“Welcome back darling.” Draco said. 

“Hmm”

“Good day at work?” 

“No terrible everyone there are bloody arses” 

“That is most likely true but now you are here with me” Harry took a seat on the couch. 

“Hmmm” Draco walked over and sat in his lap and kissed him on the cheek. 

“What movie should we watch?” Draco said. 

“I don’t know any I guess” Harry shrugged. 

“Well let’s watch the movie scream” 

“Great. I can go get the popcorn” 

“And I can go get the candy” they sat up and got the popcorn and some candy. They sat there and watch scream and hopefully it it would not give Harry nightmares. Even though the day started bad it was a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope lad you liked it.


	21. Thunder storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short.

It was raining hard. Too hard for Draco’s liking. He was scared. He hated being scared it made him feel useless. He went to go get a blanket and his wand. Draco heard the door open. 

“Harry is that you?” Draco called out is voice was shaking. 

“Yes love” Harry said. Draco calmed down when he heard it was Harry. He lowered his wand. 

“Harry you scared me” thunder cracked. Draco jumped. 

“I’m not the only thing that you have been scared of” Harry said. He pulled Draco into a hug and Draco was shaking. “No need to be scared I am here with you.” 

“Thank you Harry” Draco said. “I love you” 

“I love you too love”Harry said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!!


	22. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know that do to for this so it is very short sorry for that.

Everything was soft in the world. Well where Draco stood. His boyfriends lips were soft and so was his skin. The clothes that he wore and the bed that he slept in. Everything felt right it in the world. Him and Harry were happy together and that is all that mattered to him. They were in a good place in their lives. And nothing would come in between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this shirt chapter I think he next one will be longer! Thanks for reading!!!!<3


	23. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco loves to bake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short I kinda ran out of time to do it sorry.

Draco loves to bake. He gets to create anything he wants to. But he doesn’t really like the mess he makes so he uses magic to clean it up.Harry loves whatever Draco makes. It tastes so good. Yeah it is simple sometimes but Harry can’t help to love whatever that man does. So if it means baking he loves when Draco does it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!<3


End file.
